Finally..
by bix
Summary: *FINISHED* What if finally Ryota decides to asks Ayako...would he? ... would she? Its not going to be that simple. My first Ryo/Aya fic..they are really my fave.. pls. R&R.. i'll appreciate it. tnx :)
1. Finally...

Disclaimer: all characters in this story belong to Inoue Takehiko...*sigh* (I wish I was the one who owned Slam Dunk)

Don't you think that Ryota and Ayako belong together? They look so cute together especially when Ryota has this puppy eyes look towards Ayako…. It's just sad that Dr. T didn't paid too much attention to my fave SD couple or at least showed that they became a couple in the end… but until that happens… I'll just have this story to be happy about J.. Hope you all do too…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shohoku Basketball practice….

" Itai!! Hanamichi!! What was that for?? " Ryota Miyagi, point guard of the Shohoku team shouts as the basketball hit squarely on his face, during the team's regular practice.

grrr..That so-called tensai.. If only Aya-chan wasn't here.. I would have kicked Hanamichi's butt…hard!!! 

"Hihihihi…Ryouchin..Just a wake-up call since your busy making googly eyes towards Ayako!!" Hanamichi Sakuragi shouts back to the delight and laughter of their other teammates including Ayako, who for some reasons was blushing madly. Everyone knew of Ryota's eternal crush on Ayako, the team's manageress.

"You do the same too, Hanamichi when Haruko is here" Miyagi shouts back, trying to salvage what was left of the embarrassing situation but to no avail

"NANI?!! Well, at least I'm able to talk to Haruko in more than 2 words unlike you Ryouchin.. HAHAHA!!" 

_I'll really kick his butt!!!…hmmm.. After practice… that's right!!.. After practice… you watch out Hanamichi_. Miyagi plans to himself. Why did Hanamichi have to say it out loud. It wasn't his fault that he could not concentrate on practice, even talk to her without saying something stupid. Okay, so maybe it is his fault but who could blame him. Was it his fault that Ayako's beauty never failed to mesmerize him. Just to hear her voice, her cheers, her laughter…

As every day passes by, Miyagi could not help but fall even more in love to Aya-chan, her Aya-chan. She wasn't only beautiful but generous and supportive as well. As soon as her eyes laid on her for the very first time, he knew she was the one. The one that would give him inspiration in everything that he does, the one who would give him the strength, the courage but most of all, the one who he would truly care and love. Sure, he asked other girls out to forget, but it was just not the same. He could not forget Aya-chan. She was the one he truly loved the most… if only she would feel the same way too..if only…

Ayako watched from the sidelines that practice was not going too smoothly as planned. Hanamichi was now bickering at Rukawa who was, as usual trying his best to ignore Hanamichi. While the others were doing their own things since Akagi-sempai had to go for a check-up because of his ankle, it looked like one messy practice. She notices Ryota in the middle of the court, who seems to be on a world of his own. She had to do something or Anza-sensei might not be too happy with the results of the practice. She walks towards him, and then brings out her infamous fan  [I'm sure you all know what would happen next ;) ] …

"ITAI!!! WHAT NOW HANAMI…." Ryota was about to strangle Hanamichi for good when he realizes that  who it was who hit him in the head.

"Aa..ee..its you.. Aya-chan" suddenly his voice turned into a whisper, he looked down, not able to look into her eyes..

_why does she have to look so pretty even with that damn fan of hers. Baka!!! Why can't I say something more, other than her name?_  _I've practiced saying her name that it's the only thing that I can do right..sigh_

"Ryota, sorry about that, just wanted to get your attention" 

*You already got mine Aya-chan… even before…* 

"Just wanted to say that please be serious with your practice, hope you know that for the team to win, it largely depends on you and with your directions and plays, they trust you and…and… I do too. "  _Why am I blushing?? Worse, what am I saying….I better walk out  now before I say anything else…._

Ayako hurriedly walks away leaving Ryota, in the middle of the court speechless, yet inspired….

"Hey Ryouchin!!! How come you still have the same googly eyes in you!! What did Ayako do to you now"  as Hanamichi acts to be love struck, to the amusement of his teammates

"Doaho" someone said   [as if we did'nt know who said it.. ;) ]

"RUKAWA!!!!"

Ryota, oblivious to what's happening around him sighs…_Sugoi!!! Aya-chan believes in me this much…I'm going to do my best. I feel confident now. Who care's if I have to face Maki or Fujima now…Bring it on!!.. I'm so confident now that…that ..I'llI'll ask her out…yes!! That's what I'll do..I'll ask her out…. _Ryota smiles to himself. He hopes his confidence lasts till tomorrow…or maybe until he has the courage to ask Aya-chan out. No more clowning around this time.  He's out to prove to her how much she means to him.. How much he loves her….

------

Hmmm.. from the looks of it, finally !!! finally!! Ryota will ask our Ayako out…but will he??? 

Please give me some suggestions and enlightenment thru your reviews. I will really appreciated them.. tnx J


	2. Ryota's big day

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: all characters in this story belong to Inoue Takehiko...*sigh* (I wish I was the one who owned Slam Dunk)

Okay!! Or should I say, YEHEY!!!  Today's the day where our Ryota finally asks Aya-chan out. :) What do you think will or should happen. Please R&R. Thankyou. 

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_This is it…_Ryota Miyagi said to himself. Not only was this the day of the big game against Ryonan but also the day that he will finally ask Ayako. _Her_ _Aya- chan *sigh* _ He couldn't believe himself that the day would finally come that he would have the courage to ask Aya-chan out. Many times he tried, but the words just came out of his mouth or the things he said just completely came out as a joke. 

" No wonder, Aya-chan doesn't believe me… but now.. I'm gonna prove it to her that this time, I, Ryota Miyagi, no. 1 point guard, yes! No.1 point guard, will ask Aya-chan out. But first, I must beat Ryonan, so that Aya-chan will be so happy that she'll have to say yes…Hahaha!! This is the perfect plan on a perfect day" Ryota said to himself, laughing as he got ready for the big game.

"Hey Ryouchin!! What's with the smile?? Did Ayako say yes??? " Hanamichi, jokingly said as he got ready himself for the game too.

"If you only knew, Hanamichi!! Aya-chan will say yes… Aya-chan should say yes.." Miyagi wanted to say to Hanamichi but opted not to, considering the embarrassment that Hanamichi could create. _I should'nt take a chance with that so-called tensai_

Miyagi's thought were interrupted when Akagi came into the locker romm and…

_"_Lets go Shohoku!!! Let's Beat Ryonan" 

"IKE!!! SHOHOKU"

During the first half of the game between Ryonan vs. Shohoku, Ryota was so inspired by what Ayako said in yesterday's practice "_I trust you Ryota"_ recalls Ryota. Ryota smiles to himself. Ryota was in perfect condition. With sheer determination, he steals the ball and runs in full speed with Hanamichi and Rukawa closely behind him. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sendoh appears in front of him ready to take on the challenge. But Ryota is confident.

_You all think, all I can do is pass, run fast, and shout directions, well, it's not the only thing I can do…Sendoh!! I'll beat you!! …. Aya-chan, I hope your trust carries me through this as I make this shot… here goes…_

With lightning speed, Ryota dribbles the ball, passes Sendoh and lays-up the shot…. The crowd is silent… the ball goes in.. and the crowd goes wild. 

"You thought you could beat me, Sendoh!"

Praises are thrown everywhere for the unbelievable play that Ryota did but for Ryota, all he could hear was what Ayako said _Nice play, Ryota. _Ryota smiles to himself. _Hope you'll be happy with me too later Aya-chan when I ask you out. But for now, concentrate on the game first. _And the game continues..

After the Buzzer sounded, cheers and hurrahs come from the Shohoku team. They now finally have the ticket to the Inter-high, at last!! The team all went to Anzai-Sensei to report the wonderful news. Everyone was so happy that after the hospital visit, that they did not notice that Ryota already left…

_Should I do this? What if it changes everything. No! I've waited a long time ago to have the courage to ask her.It doesn't matter if she'll say no, but of course, I hope she says yes… I guess, I love her too much that I'm willing to take a risk.._

" I better do this fast before she returns to her house…aaarrg, what should I do?? How can I make this special?? Should I shower her with gifts and plead on my knees..naahh..I already did that and I know for a fact that it didn't work…What? How?When…. Somebody help me!!!" Ryota shouts to the world, not a thought where he would go and what to do…

As the sunset was coming to view, Ayako was now beat. From the game, from all the excitements and talking, more than ever she was now ready to go home. As she was tired, more than ever, she can't imagine how the players were dead tired now. 

" They must be beat. They deserve the rest that they could get. Everyone played their roles. Even, Hanamichi. Haha!!  Until now, Hanamichi never fails to amaze me on the things he could do. Definitely, everyone was at their best. Ryota, played well too. I'm really happy for him esp. when he made that shot against Sendoh. He was incredible. Oh, Ryota… Ryota?? RYOTA!!!!"

There on her doorsteps, sleeping like a baby was Ryota Miyagi, holding 3 red roses, her favorite.

Ryota, awakened by Ayako's shout suddenly jerked up from where he slept. He suddenly felt nervous. From the time, he left the hospital up to his way to Aya-chan's house, He was feeling sad since he still wasn't able to come up with anything special to do but eventhough, he was determined to talk to her, to win Aya-chan… Now that Aya-chan was in front of him, he suddenly became speechless… _Aya-chan, you're so Pretty..kawaii…_

"Aah, hi.. Aya-chan… Go-men. Go-men. I didn't see you coming.. I guess I was just tired that I fell asleep. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me, I won't do it again. Sorry..Sorry.."

"Hey Ryota, hold it. I'm not mad. It's okay really. I know you must be tired. This just came as a surprise. Umm…Ryota.. aah

I just have to tell you that..that you were really great in the game.." Ayako said, trying not to meet Ryota's eyes.

"You were great too, Aya-chan. You're always great to me. Ummm… I know when I say it, you would think that I'm just joking like you think I always do. But believe me when I say it…ummm..ahh.. I forgot…umm. These are for you…I'm sorry if that's the only thing I could give to you..please accept it…" Ryota, not daring to look at Aya-chan's eyes, hands her the roses. _Please accept it..please accept it..please…_

"Arigatou, Ryota… these are beautiful… I appreciate this…but why??"

"Umm…Because the beauty of the roses reminds me of you…hihi….WAIT!! That's not what I want to say…Please forget what I said earlier… I just don't know what to say, what to do right when I'm with you…You're someone that makes me feel special. You are special. Your not just beautiful, but the way you inspire me with your encouragements and your support, makes you even more beautiful to my eyes…I just want to get to know you more…ummm…. I know I said too much… its just that… I'm just happy and thankful that I've met someone like you... someone like you, Aya-chan…" _Kima ga Sukisa, Aya-chan._ Miyagi wanted to add but he did not have THAT enough courage…

Ryota, never imagined that the day would come that he could finally say his feelings to Aya-chan. Though he wasn't able to tell her everything, he was happy and at the same time, relieved that at least he didn't throw up from nervousness, but instead, he felt as though, this was right, everything felt right. 

"I really don't know what to say, Ryota. Why did you tell me all this??"

_I forgot to tell her that I want to ask her out. Baka!! baka!! I'm starting to get nervous all over again. I should do this now or I'll never will…_

"Aya-chan, I hope that this comes out right. I'm meaning to tell you this, from the first time that I saw you, from the first time we've met, I knew that you were the one, that I was in lo…well…ummm…I hope you say yes.. because Iwantyoutogooutwithme…I mean…aaahhh… Aya-chan,  Will you go out with me?"   _Whew!!! There!! I've finally said it. What will it be Aya- chan??_

"Huh…ahh…ummm" Ayako didn't know what to say, much less react…

"Ummm..Aya-chan??? ..I think this is the part where you say your answer…"

What do you think? I hope the story didn't come out too long… I'm sorry.. but please do share your comments and suggestions thru your review..please. I'll really appreciate them...thankyou very much :)  … until then….


	3. Ayako's life

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: all characters in this story belong to Inoue Takehiko...*sigh* (I wish I was the one who owned Slam Dunk)

This chapter will mainly focus on our Lovely Aya-chan….. :) I hope Ayako wouldn't look like she was mean or anything [oops! I'm spoiling the chapter :)  ]… Just try to understand her situation… Pls. R& R

­­­­­­­­­­­­-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For Ryota, the world seemed to stop, everything was in slow motion, he could not breathe as he waited for Ayako's reply, and….

" I would love to, Ryota" Aya-chan replied with a smile

"I knew you would say no…wait..NANI?? Are you sure?? Oh, Aya-chan.. Arigatou! Arigatou! You don't know how much you've made me so happy. I've got to be the luckiest man here on earth!! " Ryota was so happy that he couldn't helped it but to kiss Ayako on the cheeks.

"NANI!!!" Ayako was surprised that suddenly, a very familiar fan hit Ryota's head.

"Gomen, Aya-chan. I was so happy that I forgot what I was doing..hehe.. can I do it again?? I mean, I won't do it again" Ryota was now blushing furiously while sincerely apologizing. _I never though that I would feel heaven when I kiss Aya-chan, but it felt so wonderful.._

"Its okay Ryota…I mean, of course, its not okay, you kissed me without my permission, you better not do it again" Ayako was scolding and threatening Ryota with her fan that she didn't notice that she herself was blushing too. 

"I promise, Aya-chan, I won't do it again..umm…Aya-chan..umm..about our..ahem..*date*… can I call you tonight for the details?..umm..you see, I was so pre-occupied on how to ask you that I forgot when and where we would go…please…" 

"Sure Ryota. Just call me at around 9. You better go now. I know you're really tired, and we still have practice. Please rest when you get home okay?" 

"For you Aya-chan, I will. Bye. You rest too, Aya-chan." Ryota waved goodbye to Ayako, feeling that he was now floating on Earth. _Yahoo!!! I'm finally going out with my Aya-chan!!!_

---

_Even if Ryota's kind of cheeky, I don't know why he makes me smile. Ryota's really sweet. _Ayako couldn't help but smile as she touched her cheek where Ryota  *accidentally* kissed him. 

"What's happening with me?? I mean, its just Ryota asking me out on a date. So, okay! I admit, I feel excited about the idea, I mean, it's about time…Nani?? I am NOT having any feelings for Ryota… What am I saying…Ryota, Ryota, Ryota, what am I going to do with you?" Ayako told herself but then a realization came into mind. "_I'm sorry Ryota"_…Ayako thought to herself sadly, when she knew what would happen. As Aya-chan opened the door to her house, she couldn't help but feel disappointed and sad. Her house was in a mess, like the usual. A note was on the table that her mother left saying to Ayako that she better get her baby sister from their neighbor as soon as she arrived. 

Ayako was used to this kind of set-up. Although her family was not poor, they were not also considered well of. She had to take care and clean their house everyday, even if she was feeling tired. She was also responsible for taking care of her baby sister while her parents were working in another city, which made them impossible to go home early. Because of that situation, Ayako was now responsible in taking care of everything, even if sometimes she felt she couldn't take it anymore. Not only with this big responsibility resting on her shoulders, but she also had to study everyday. Ayako, worked really hard to maintain her grades, to be on the honor's list. 

Even if she was tired from all her duties, she still stayed up late to study and do her assignments because she wanted to, but importantly, she had to. If she graduates with honors, it would give her a better chance to succeed, to "improve her family's life". Even though it seems Ayako was doing the impossible, she sometimes didn't mind because Basketball was always there.  Basketball makes her forget her responsibilities even for just a while. She was glad that she was the manageress of a winning team, but most importantly, to meet a bunch of diverse basketball players who never failed to make her laugh with their nonsense and funny ways. _Haha!! Those guys, Mitsui- sempai, Akagi-sempai, Kogure-Sempai, Rukawa, who would forget, Hanamichi, and she had to admit, especially, Ryota.. _Ayako had to smile with the thought. 

But today, Ayako, though was feeling high due to Shohoku's win and Ryota asking her out, she was really tired. These past few days, she had only little sleep due to the team's rigorous practice and the tests and assignments given to her. She felt weak and was ready to give-in to sleep but she knew she could not. _I still have to get my baby sister, fix this messed-up house, and do my homework. Ayako, just finish this and you can rest. _Ayako kept on telling and reminding herself.

When she was done making her baby sister sleep, Ayako ate for a short while then proceeded in cleaning the house. The room was a mess that it really took out all of Ayako's energy. Though in her mind, she wanted to do more, her body was now dead tired, that she didn't notice that she was already falling asleep.

"I'll sleep for only 10 mins. Then, I'll do my homework then, wait for Ryota…Ryo…" Ayako, tired from doing all her work, immediately fell into a deep sleep.

---

Ring. Ring 

"Come on Aya-chan, please answer the phone" Ryota was mumbling to himself. It was past 10 minutes since he was calling Ayako, trying to talk to her but  to no avail.

Ryota, had planned it all now. Since Ayako told him the magical word "yes" he could not wait to think of a special plan for Ayako. When he finally did, he couldn't wait to tell her and surprise her but unfortunately, she could not reach Ayako. _Where could she be??I can't wait to tell her. Aya-chan, you just don't know how it means so much to me when you said yes…Aya-chan…._

An hour has passed and Ayako still couldn't be reached. Ryota finally decided to stop and rest for the night. He was now feeling the ache in his entire body and the energy draining. He was now ready to sleep..

"Gomen, Aya-chan.. I know I promised that I would call you but I can't seem to reach you…Goodnight, my Aya-chan…" Ryota kissed the picture of Ayako on his bedside table. _Aishteru, my Aya-chan…_ He was now sleeping like a baby…

---

The next morning…

"Ayako!! Ayako!! Don't you have a class?? Its already 7.." Ayako's mother said as she woke up Ayako who was sleeping on the den..

"Nani!! I'm late for school, and I haven't finished, no, I haven't started my homework… Baka!!! I'm in trouble for today… Bye, Mom!! " Ayako rushed as she fixed herself up, rushed to the door without even eating her breakfast, and went straight to school. _That homework means a lot because it will make up most of our grade for that class. I cannot "not" do it.._

"Aya-chan!! Aya-chan!!" Ryota shouted as the sight of her lovely Aya-chan came into view. But Ayako didn't seem to hear him since she was in a hurry.

"Baka!! I still have to do my homework, I hope I still have enough time…I better walk faster.." Ayako reminded herself

"Aya-chan!! Aya-chan!! I've been calling you. Finally I've caught up with you…" Ryota said, as he catched his breath

"Gomen Ryota, I'm in a hurry so I didn't hear you.. I have to go now…"

"Aya-chan! I've been calling you last night and "

"Gomen Ryota but not right now please…"

"But I'm so happy Aya-chan, you've got to hear this" 

"Ryota, please…"

"I was just wondering how you were?"

"Thanks but not now.."

" But I'm so happy because, I've set-up all the details and.."

"I SAID NOT RIGHT NOW RYOTA!!!" Ayako shouted that when she realized what she did, she could not look into Ryota's eyes. She was so embarrassed by what she did that she had to run away, away from Ryota. _Gomen Ryota, I didn't mean to..You won't understand…_

"Aya-chan, waaaaiiiit!!" Ryota called after her but it was too late. _What did I do Aya-chan?_ Ryota asked, thinking to himself as he went sadly into his class. Dazed and confused.. _Everything was going fine until now……_

 __

Sorry, if this chapter didn't turned out to be okay…. I guess, I couldn't think of an idea… so please, please help me by writing your reviews of this chapter. I'll really appreciate it…. until then….


	4. Rukawa

Disclaimer: all characters in this story belong to Inoue Takehiko...*sigh* (I wish I was the one who owned Slam Dunk)

Its been a week or so since I've last updated this fanfic, the reason is I've been doing a project.J .. I'm looking for fanfics, and if your interested in submitting your fanfic  (no yaoi pls) , pls. go to my website for details, and I'll be so "happy" to accept your fanfics. My site's address is **www.fortunecity.com/campus/finals/219/**  Thankyou!! please do visit :)

I really don't like Rukawa [pls. Don't hate me, its just an opinion J] But I decided to have him play a special participation in this fanfic dedicated to RyoAya… so pls. Read and don't forget to review… thanks

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayako felt horrible, not only to what she did but to herself as well. Why did she had to do that to Ryota. _All for just a lousy schoolwork!! Was it worth it to see the hurt look on Ryota?._ Ayako thought to herself, not wanting to know the answer. She was happy that she was able to pass her schoolwork on time but then, how come she felt miserable inside.

"I have to find him. I have to apologize no matter what" Ayako firmly decided.

But it wasn't as easy as Ayako thought. All throughout the day, she seem to not find Ryota, and when they were inside their classroom, Ryota found ways to avoid her glances.

"_Sigh!_ Who could blame him? I was outright mean, he doesn't deserve that" Ayako didn't like what she felt, she knew what was bothering her was the feeling that it had to be guilt, but deep inside of her, she knew what it was…. She missed him…terribly.

---

"Aya-chan!! I miss you already!!" Ryota wanted to tell her but stopped short of doing that. He didn't want to be at the other end of Aya-chan's anger. He deliberately tried to avoid Aya-chan the whole day since that fateful morning. _Maybe I did something wrong? What if she didn't..? Maybe I should…? _Ryota's head was filled with questions but the saddest part was that he didn't know the answers.

"What did I do wrong?" Ryota wanted to ask as he tried to steal a glance to Aya-chan. He just didn't have the guts to ask her. Ryota didn't realize that he was staring at Aya-chan longer than he wanted to, and when Ayako caught his glance, he was surprised, that he turned away quickly, not noticing the smile that Ayako gave to him. _Baka!! I just could'nt stop myself from looking ate her!!_

"He must be mad at me. I mean, why should I complain, its my fault anyway" Ayako thought, blaming herself. This was turning out to be a loooong day, and what was worse was that practice hasn't even begun.

---

_Shohoku Basketball practice_

" Hey Ryouchin!! Hahaha!!! I got a shot from you!! I'm really a Tensai!!" Sakuragi boasted to everyone.

"Daijobou, Ryota? What's the matter? Is something wrong? Why did you let that so-called tensai shoot?" Mitsui asked his friend, a concerned look pictured upon his face.

"MITCHY!! I am a tensai!! Anyway, I know!! This tensai knows!! Ryota's like that because of Ayako? What's new? Haha!!" Sakuragi, laughed at his joke, not realizing the truth of what he said.

"Don't listen to that doaho, Ryota, but is Sakuragi right? You can talk to me okay, if you need my help." Mitsu said, as he left Ryota. He knew better than to talk to Ryota when he's not in the mood. He did'nt want to make Ryota angry, but most of all he did'nt want to lose his front teeth…again.

---

"I know what's wrong!!!" Ayako wanted to shout out loud as she watched from the sidelines, Hanamichi laughing out loud, Akagi punching his head, but most of all, she could'nt take her eyes of Ryota, and the concerned look Mitsui was giving to him.  Even she saw Rukawa give a slight show of concern. She wanted so badly to apologize right there and there but she could'nt bring herself to.

"I bet that Hanamichi would just make fun of me, and I'll never hear the end of it. Maybe what I should do is wait for him outside school after practice. I'll just have to apologize to the best I can" Ayako thought as she smiled looking forward to that moment where she could finally apologize, be friends again with Ryota, walk with him again like they always do. Its all she wanted, he was what she wanted…

---

Ryota stayed after basketball practice. He was touched by the concern of his teammates but he just could'nt bring himself to talk to them about his problem. Right now, he was just staring at the basketball in front of him. Earlier, he wanted to approach Aya-chan, but suddenly had a change of heart, so he decided not to. Ryota felt so miserable that during practice, he didn't even try to take a glance at Ayako. What was worse was, this was the very first day that he wasn't able to walk Aya-chan home. He was deep into his own thoughts that he did not notice Rukawa was still at the gym.

"Ryota…" Rukawa called.

Ryota was surprised to see who called him. Usually, Rukawa never spoke to him. Rukawa never spoke to anyone, maybe except for Sakuragi. He was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say to him that he just looked at him.

"I know you like her very much, maybe its love now.." Rukawa began

"…." It was all Ryota could say but nevertheless, he listened.

" But just understand. She maybe is under a lot of pressure, and she didn't mean to put all her anger to you. I know she likes you… It's quite obvious. Even that "doaho" know its. Just be there for her. Don't let go. And you'll see, she'll be coming back into your arms again…" Rukawa walked away like he usually does, not waiting for Ryota to respond.

Ryota looked at Rukawa, stunned. He did'nt know what to say. _What else is there to say anyway…_

I know, I know this story was "blah..blah" but I promise to end this fanfic with the next chapter or the next next. ;) so pls. bear with me for now. Don't forget make a review. Until then….


	5. How could I be so stupid?

Disclaimer: all characters in this story belong to Inoue Takehiko...*sigh* (I wish I was the one who owned Slam Dunk)

I like this chapter because finally, finally, Ayako has realized it. What it is? Just read on ;)  Just want to say thankyou to all those who reviewed my story. I hope you'll like this chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter would not contain many dialogues but more of POVs. Hope you'll like it. Don't forget to R&R!! :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She'll come back to you. _Those wereRukawa's words that continued to keep haunting Ryota's mind. Rukawa did'nt talk that much but it was because he liked to observe, rather than talk. It was because of this that Ryota respected what Rukawa said, because he knew it held some truth. Ryota's mind was filled with questions. _Would she really come back to me_? Or _should I make the first move_ like what usually happens in their undefined and already complicated, but nevertheless" still friends" relationship.

For Ryota, he sometimes wanted to give up Ayako, that is why he tried to pursued other girls, but to no success because the girls just can't be fooled but most of all, Ryota knew deep inside, he aint fooling himself. It has always been Aya-chan. Aya-chan all his life. Just one look from her, or just one smile and Ryota knew, he would come running back to Ayako like a lost puppy who saw its master return.

"Aya-chan…How much more can a guy take?" Ryota wanted to shout out hoping someone would give him the answer. Right now, he was walking into the night not knowing where exactly to go. Again, Ryota began to hear what Rukawa said earlier. _She's in a lot of pressure._

"But what about me?" Ryota wanted to answer back. Even if he was in a lot of pressure from not only from Basketball but from his studies as well, he still gave time for Ayako. He always had time for Ayako. Especially for Ayako, cause for Ryota, all the things he did was because of Ayako. She was the reason. She was _that _important. Ayako made him feel special, ways she was'nt aware of doing. The way she cheered at him, encouraged him, her beautiful face, her kindness… everything. The way she knows what I'm thinking or saying. Its as if she knows me, the real me.

"What about her? All she thinks of me is just a friend.. a friend! " Ryota sadly admitted to himself. _I guess Aya-chan does'nt know me at all cause she doesn't realize that I'm the guy who loves her so much._

Ryota continued to walk, no direction at all. He saw two lovers pass him by. It was too much…

"it seems I'm not that important to her" Ryota thought sadly to himself. He thought that if any of the guys saw him now and knew of his problem, they would just laugh. They would even think that he was over-reacting. He could just see the look on Hanamichi. _Nyahaahaha!!! Look at yourself Ryouchin!! Nyahaha!! _It was best for him to be alone for the moment. Even though most people think he was tough and courageous, deep inside Ryota is as sensitive as a child. He was fragile especially if his feelings were concerned. Especially if it concerned Aya-chan.

Ryota recalled his happiest moment. When Ayako said the sweetest word he has ever heard in his entire life. When Ayako said "yes". For the longest time, Ryota waited for the moment when Ayako would finally agree to go out with him on a date…. When Ayako would finally take him seriously. Ayako did not know that by just saying "yes" he brought life to Ryota once again. Unfortunately, in what Ryota thought was a hopeful relationship with Ayako, that morning incident had to happen. But though Ayako gave life to Ryota, she also held the power to hurt Ryota badly… so badly that Ryota would feel that nothing made sense anymore.

After Ryota recalled what has happened, he realized something. Maybe this was for the best. Maybe this is what she needs. _I'll just give her the time that she wants. Time away from me. If she's in a lot of pressure, I don't want to add to her problems anymore. _What Ryota decided was hard. Damn hard for him. Everyday, he would just wake up knowing he would be able to see or talk to Ayako. He would play basketball at his best just to impress Ayako. He would try not to fall asleep in class so he could steal glances at Ayako. He would walk her home even though his whole body ached from practice. He would fight anyone even if the enemy were much bigger than him if he knew that, that enemy hurt Ayako. He would save some money each day, for the date that she planned for Ayako though the money that he saved was for the Nike shoes he was planning to buy ever since. __

"The Date…. Sigh!!" Ryota thought. " I planned it very well. I planned it oh so carefully knowing it was going to be special, not only for me, but for us, but it was all for just nothing." He thought sadly…

Ryota was in deep thought that when he glanced at his watch, it was already 10. He was also in a place he did not know of.

"I was walking mercilessly that I didn't notice the time nor where I was going. My parents must be worried sick!!" Ryota said, and with a heavy heart, he began to return to his house.

---

 "Ryota! Where could you be?" Ayako began to wonder. For some hours now, Ayako was waiting outside school. Patiently waiting for Ryota. Even though it was chilly outside, Ayako did not mind. She was bent on making it up and apologizing to Ryota, even if she'll get sick from the cold weather. 

During the time that Ayako was waiting, she had the time to remember what has happened. And recalling the morning incident, made Ayako remember everything about Ryota. Ayako would not admit this to anyone but she still remembered the very first day she saw Ryota. And from the moment he introduced himself to Ayako. Ayako knew Ryota was different. Different in a nice way... in a special way. Maybe because of his pierce, or maybe because of his cute smile. Maybe it was because of the way he looked at her or the way he made her smile. But Maybe it was because she knew Ryota was a genuine person who would become a true friend to her. Is it because of that? a _friend_.  But until now, Ayako was still confused to what he really was to her but one thing is for sure was that she never forgets. 

She remembered the times Ryota would walk her home and shyly say his goodnights to Ayako. She remembered the time Ryota would smile in appreciation whenever she cheered for him. She remembered the times Ryota would glance her way and she would pretend not to notice. She remembered the times when Ryota would jokingly ask her out many times but most of all, she remembered, and the memory was still fresh in her mind was when Ryota asked her out in the sincerest and sweetest way she was ever asked out. But Ayako was frightened by the feeling because most of all she remembered the feeling when Ryota asked her out and when she said "yes".

"It felt right. Everything just felt right" Ayako whispered. But how could it be when Ryota was just a friend. Or so she thinks. But now, she felt miserable because she knew she blew it. She sometimes took for granted Ryota because deep inside of her, she knew Ryota would never leaver her. But she was wrong. Ryota's had enough and he did not deserve it one bit. She missed him terribly and what was scaring her was she did not know why…

"Why am I doing this? Waiting for a guy while I'm freezing cold outside school? Why??" Ayako wondered

"Nani!! Ayako!!! What are you doing here?" Mitsui asked, confused since it was already late.

But before Ayako could answer. Mitsui hurriedly left to go to the gym, saying he forgot to get something important in his locker. Ayako was now back, wondering.

"I bet Mitsui-sempai is laughing now. I sure do look stupid standing here alone. Why am I doing this? Its just Ryota anyway! Why am I doing this? Why? Why?" Ayako muttered to herself, and as if Mitsui heard her question…

"Ayako, He's not there. The person your waiting for is not there... Gomen, Ayako but I really have to go now. Its cold out here so you better go home now too. Why all this trouble, ne?" Mitsui asked as he bid farewell to Ayako

But before she could answer him, Mistui left already but not before hearing what he said.. _It must be Love…_

Upon hearing this, Ayako felt like being hit by lighting as this realization struck her. _How could I be so stupid?_ And without wasting anymore time, she knew now, finally, what she had to do….

--

Ryota was now near his house. It took him quite some time to find his way back home since he was not thinking straight. He felt dead inside. He was surprised by the way things turned out and how events happened these past few days. But nothing could have prepared on what, or rather who he saw in front of his house…

            On his doorsteps, sleeping, obviously, tired and weary, but nevertheless, still beautiful was Ayako….

            "_Aya-chan_…" was all Ryota could say…

*Sigh* Finally, Ayako realizes she loves Ryota. Now the tables are turned. :) Sorry, I know I was suppose to end this story with this chapter but my hands just couldn't stop typing ;) I'll really try to end this story with the next chapter. Please review. I'll really appreciate it… thanks!!! Until then….


	6. Under the stars

Disclaimer: all characters in this story belong to Inoue Takehiko...*sigh* (I wish I was the one who owned Slam Dunk)

This is it.. the night that will both change their lives.. ;)  Please R&R! 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Ryota gasped. He couldn't believe who he saw, certainly she was the least person he least expected to be at his very own doorsteps especially after what has been. He silently walked towards Ayako. All his problems slowly vanishing at the sight of her Aya-chan…

"Aya-chan…" Ryota whispered. He wanted badly to say how he felt, to kiss her, and to love her. If onlyhe could say it but did he had the right. Will he ever have the right? 

Ayako, still sleeping from weariness, shivered from the cold, unaware of two eyes watching and loving her. Ryota placed his jacket over Ayako's shoulder, carefully trying not to wake her up. He silently sat beside his _angel_ and gently moved her so that she would rest against Ryota's shoulders….

"Ryota? Ryota…."Ayako mumbled softly, her eyes still closed

"Ssshhh…I'm here Aya-chan..everything's alright" Ryota tenderly replied, gently running his hand through Ayako's hair as if it was very fragile.._Aishteru, Aya-chan.._

"Aishteru…." She softly said…

Ryota's eyes widened. His whole body became stiff. He could not believe what he heard. _Nani!! Did she really say she loved me? Or was I just hearing things?_ Ryota thought.

Ayako must have felt the change because she suddenly woke up form her sleep and now came face to face with Ryota who looked like someone who had seen a ghost. But her face was just inches apart that Ayako blushed deeply, she hadn't expected something like this would happen. She backed away from Ryota, stood up and tired her best to apologize.

"Ryota..aah" Ayako said, taking a deep breath

Ryota came back to her senses again and saw that Ayako was standing in front of her acting shyly. He could not believe of what just happened but he still could not trust himself to say anything now, much less to bring up the topic of what she said earlier.

"Ryota…Gomen..gomen.." Ayako began "I really don't know what to say but I know that what I did to you was both unfair and unacceptable. You've been nothing but nice to me and what I did was simply wrong."  She said, tears slowly forming in her eyes  "I know I really had hurt you but what I did made me feel hurt the most. Will you ever forgive me?" 

Ryota smiled affectionately. "Aya-chan, no matter what you do or say, even if it hurts me, I never had ill feelings for you. Never. Just the way I saw you tonight, by my doorsteps…you were already forgiven" He said, as he walked towards her

Now they were inches apart from each other.

"I really missed you, Ryota, you know…" Ayako whispered, looking down, a slight sound of sadness in the way she said it. _Tell him you love him too. _A voice whispering into Ayako's ears. _Before its too late.._

Ayako thought. _What if he doesn't want me anymore. I don't want to take the risk of being hurt and embarrassed. _But the voice answered back telling her. _He can't wait forever…_

Ryota shifted nervously. Both of them facing so close together but neither one was speaking. So many words to be spoken but neither had the courage to do so, as unspoken love envelopes both of them but finally…

"Aya-chan, there's something I need to ask you" Ryota started "Back there while you were sleeping, I though I heard you say…"

"Aishteru.." Ayako interrupted him. "I said..Aishteru, Ryota" 

Ryota stared at her numbly. He tried pinching his arms so he could know if this was real or sadly, just a dream. 

Ayako looked straight into his eyes. "I know you're surprised. I mean I can't blame you" She said. She managed a shaky little laugh. " I know its seems from the first time we've met, Ive been trying to avoid your feelings. I did not know how to deal with it. Its just that I'm so preoccupied with so many thing like with my parents, my baby sister, basketball, studies, that I failed to realize what mattered most to me, my happiness. I was surrounded with so many things that …." Ayako took a deep breath. " I really did'nt know I was looking for love until.._until I found you, Ryota_.."

"Aya-chan.." Ryota lovingly said. All his life, all he ever wanted was to be loved back by Ayako. He took a step forward, their faces ever so closely. He gently caressed Ayako's cheek. "I have always loved you" he said. He looked tenderly at Ayako and all he could see was so much love. He then slowly brought her lips into his, as they finally shared a kiss under the moonlit sky.

Their kiss started as sweet until it grew deeper and deeper. It was a kiss that was long due. And when they did finally stopped, they looked into each other's eyes. Both knew that they did'nt need words, as both felt the love they had for each other. That was already enough….

Ryota finally spoke. "Its already late Aya-chan, let me walk you home"  

"Thanks, _Ryota-kun_" Ayako smiled

And for the first time, He held her hand, kissed it, he did not want to ever let go of her hand. As they walked together hand in hand, the stars and the moon witnessed the start of a love between two people so right for each other that should have happened way back then…

Yey!! Ayako finally said "I love you" to Ryota. I know its quite unimaginable for Ayako to profess her love but I do quite believe that even in the anime series, she did love him, she just had a funny way of showing it ne? :)

 Please don't forget to make a review. And wait for the last chapter of this story. Until then…


	7. Better than ever..

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is owned by Inoue Tahekikou. *Sigh* I wish it was mine instead :(

I know, the last chapter was supposed to be the last, but forgive me, I can't help but make an epilogue. I just wanted to have an even more happy ending for my fave couple, so pls. do read and don't forget to review. Pls. This will be the last time anyways. Thanks! :)

--------------------------

It was a sunny bright morning, and when Ryota Miyagi, point guard of Shohoku Basketball team, woke up, the morning felt better like never before. He knew why. _She_ knew why. He clearly remembered what occurred last night. Like a favorite movie playing over and over in his head. Ryota had to smile to himself. He never felt this way, it was as if, each morning from now on, gave him a better reason to wake up. She no longer was confined to his dreams only because now, she was a reality. She was his now. Only his. His Aya-chan.

Ryota stood up. And fixed his bed. Now he really was in a good mood since he rarely fixed his bed. Usually, he would just wake up, kiss Ayako's picture, take a bath, eat and hurriedly go to school. But now he was a changed man. He was a better man.

" Good Morning, my Aya-chan!" Ryota said as he kissed Ayako's picture. More than ever, he can't wait to go to school, and see her…

---------------------------

Ayako looked up into the ceiling of her bedroom. Ryota's face flashing into her mind. Ayako had to smile. She never felt this happy before. Last night, all she wanted was to apologize to Ryota, but destiny had other plans for her. Instead of just apologizing, she said her feelings to him, feelings that had long been there, but she was just too afraid to realize it and uncover it. Last night, it was one of the best things that ever happened to her. She finally found her happiness…

"I never thought I'd fall for you, but I'm happy that I did.." Ayako whispered. She never felt so contented. _Sigh_.

She got out of bed, as she readied herself to go to school. Before going to school seemed like a drag except for Basketball practice but now, she wasn't pressured to do good to school since now she has an inspiration. And that inspiration is someone she can't wait to see…

"See you later mom, dad. Ja!" Ayako said as she opened the door and stepped outside. When she closed the door, she was surprised when someone planted a kiss on her cheek. It was Ryota.

"I just wanted us to walk together for school, Aya-chan" Ryota coyly said.

"That's really sweet, _Ryota_-_kun_" Ayako replied with a smile. She was blushing. _Ryota-kun_. Ryota was now smiling too after hearing this. Bashfully, he held Ayako's hand as they went to school together.

-------------------------------

As they reached Shohoku, both felt like people were watching them.

"Umm, Aya-chan, do I have something in my face? I might be losing my mind but I feel like ever since we came to school, every pair of eyes is on us. It must be me, since you're still pretty and all" Ryota asked. Feeling confused and all. Sure he was popular ever since Shohoku has been laying fantastic games but, this was too much.

"Stop flattering me Ryota-kun" Ayako said, as he playfully slapped Ryota at the back "But seriously, you look ok, you look cute" she said. Ryota replied with a shy smile. As they both just shrugged the attention and walked to their classroom, trying to ignore the watchful and curious eyes that were watching them.

"Wait!" Ayako abruptly stopped

"What is it Aya-chan" Ryota asked.

Ayako held up her hand which was clasped with Ryota's other hand. "This is the reason" Ayako said.

Ryota chuckled "I see.. I guess, they were wondering why we were holding hands. I mean, usually, it was either I was following or catching up with you or we were usually meters apart" Ryota knowingly said.

"I know what you mean, I guess everyone is so curious. I can just imagine what the whole team would say when they saw us. I could just see Sakuragi's face" Ayako said. Knowing that so-called tensai, he would just laugh and think that this was a joke. Ayako shook his head, Or maybe not, since Sakuragi acted differently When it came to the matters of the heart esp. with Haruko. But you'll never know. Sakuragi was full of surprises.

Ryota interrupted Ayako's thoughts by saying "Maybe its better if we don't tell them for now. I mean. just imagine Hanamichi. I'll bet he'll make a big production out of this and just embarrass us. If you think that's ok" Ryota asked. As he shivered from the though of a laughing Hanamichi.

"I was thinking the same too. Maybe lets not say for now" Ayako replied as she held Ryota's hands and went to their classroom.

------------------

"Don't make any useless fouls Sakuragi" Akagi shouted as his voice echoed throughout the gym

"I know Gori!! This Tensai will never foul out" Sakuragi boastfully say, not mindful that a punch is headed towards his head

"Itai!! Gori what was that for?" Sakuragi asked as he gently touched his aching head

This scenario was very usual and common during Basketball practiced of the Shohoku Basketball team. But today, it was a practice game between the freshmen versus the rest of the team. Every player were doing their very best since the inter-high was coming up real fast.

"Rukawa pass!!pass!!!" Sakuragi ordered Rukawa. But knowing the relationship of the two, it was obvious that Rukawa would do the opposite as he made a powerful dunk. Leveling the score to 30 all.

"Good Rukawa" Akagi said praising Rukawa making Sakuragi even madder.

"That Kitsune!! Such a Show-off!! He just didn't want me to show my camp shot!! Hmmp!! " Sakuragi said as smoke was coming out of his ears.

The game was now serious. Both teams, trying to show what they were capable of…

Ryota Miyagi was now running into the middle of the court as he made a pass to Mitsui, then to Akagi. Akagi was now holding the ball, when suddenly, Rukawa and Sakuragi double team him. Both players thinking that they were the only ones who could stop them. When both players put their strength together, it was obvious that they could put a fight and a stop to Akagi's shots. Though both would not admit it. Sakuragi's and Rukawa's hands are now up in the air, defensively stopping Akagi whoa could not see the rim because of the tight defense, but he was mature than the two boys. He would not force the shot or himself to pass Rukawa and Sakuragi. He passes to a free Ryota.

Ryota, gets the ball, immediately, Rukawa and Sakuragi, goes into the defensive against Ryota, though short, he was fast as lightning. He dribbles between his legs, fakes a shot, and with great speed, goes past both Rukawa and Sakuragi. He goes to the inside. Lays-up. And makes a successful shot.

"Nice _Ryota -kun_" Ayako happily shouted, her words echoing, not realizing the effect of what she said

The Game stopped because every player stopped from what they were doing. "RYOTA-KUN!!" Everyone shouted all at the same time. All were trying to recall if what they heard was right. Everyone was so surprised that even Rukawa who always showed little emotion, except maybe for Sakuragi, now had eyeswide open. All eyes were now fixed on Ryota who, all of a sudden became busy looking at the floor, looking nervous.

"Umm, err, I guess, umm, I 'm happy to say..umm" Ryota was now fumbling with his words. Happy was he but he was to nervous that no words could come out right.

"Is it true?" Akagi questioned Ryota

"Are you and Ayako together" Mitsui inquired at the same time

"Ryochin, have you become man enough to ask Ayako? If yes, you're certainly following my footsteps! Nyahahaha!!" Sakuragi said at the same time as well along with every players questions.

Everyone was badgering Ryota with questions, while Ryota was slowly sinking to the floor. Because of this, to put a stop to all of this, they did not notice a very familiar fan, hitting each and every player's heads..

Sweat drop. Ayako began "Gomen-nasai Akagi sempai, Kogure sempai, mitsui sempai, its just that.."

"Were together now" Ryota finished Ayako's sentence as he held her hand " Sorry if it is only now that we've told you" Both said apologetically

"FINALLY!" Everyone said

"What do you mean?" The naïve couple asked

" I did not know that there was a more do'aho that Sakuragi" Rukawa whispered to himself, but loud enough for the rest of the team to hear, as everyone laughed while the faces of the couple reddened from embarrassment.

"Oh! Alright, let the tensai explain" Sakuragi said. He felt exasperated, as if he was about to explain a very serious matter to two little kids. "We said finally because everyone know the feeling both of you have for each other but neither of you just had the courage the let each other know of it. I mean, its about time, both of you did something and let each other knew of your feelings. Even, this tensai knows it. Nyahahahha!" Sakuragi said. Beaming with pride like he said something very important

"Oh.." Ayako said as it was all she could say for the moment

"I know it took us a long time, but what matters most is were together now….so..so stop laughing Hanamichi or I'll kick you" Ryota threatened though he was covering up his embarrassment. How could he say such sentimental words in front of everyone but being with Ayako, just made him feel proud of their relationship

"Nyahahaha! Its because of you Ryochin, all of a sudden, you've become a real-Romeo, hahahah!!" Sakuragi was laughing so hard of what Ryota said that he did not foresee another head punch form Gori.

"Goriiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Sakuragi said in between sobs

"Never mind Sakuragi, were all happy for the both of you" Akagi said after taking care of Sakuragi " But now, we better finish this game so we could all be really happy. Lets Go Shohoku!!!" 

-----------------------

Practice was now over. The final score was 81-80. Seniors. It was because of Mitsui's winning 3-pt. shot coming from an incredible pass from Ryota. Ryota playing in his very best. No need to wonder why :)

As usual, Ryota was walking Ayako home. When they finally reached Ayako's doorsteps, Ryota said his goodbyes to Ayako and finally waved goodbye. No longer had he walked a couple of steps when…

"Ryota…" Ayako called out

Ryota walked towards her "What is it, Aya-chan?" he asked, wondering what this was all about, when Ayako suddenly embraced him.

She whispered to his ear " Aishteru". Ayako softly said "Just wanted to tell you that before you went home"

He could not help but smile "Aya-chan..aishteru " Ryota said as he kissed Ayako goodnight. He looked at her intently, memorizing her beautiful, smiling face and finally waved goodbye.

As Ryota was walking home, he could not help but reflect on what happened today and the other day. He was one hell of a lucky guy. The team was in the inter high, great family and friends but most of all, he has Aya-chan.

"Finally, Aya-chan and I are together…_finally_" Ryota smiled to himself. _Life could not get any better than this._ ;)

-------------------------

There! It's finished. :) Hope you all liked it though it's a bit corny and sappy I might say, but hey, that's me :) Just want to say thank you to those who reviewed, don't forget to review again pls, even for the last time, though there only a few of you who were nice enough to review, it doesn't matter because all of your comments and encouragements were enough to make this story last for a whole 7 chapters, so thank you very very much. Ganbatte! :) Until then….

Pls. Do visit my site @ www.myslamdunk.cjb.net ;) and if you want, send me your fanfic [but no yaoi pls] so I can post it in my site. Thanks! :) 


End file.
